<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise Remembered by CanticumLunae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909190">A Promise Remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanticumLunae/pseuds/CanticumLunae'>CanticumLunae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angsty Felix is Angsty What Can I Say, Felix/Sylvain POV, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Friends to Lovers, General Blue Lions Support Spoilers, Head Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surprise Kissing, Sylvain-Typical Crest Angst, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanticumLunae/pseuds/CanticumLunae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain has saved Felix's life in battle enumerable times, but the first time Felix tries to return the favor, nothing goes as planned.<br/><br/>Felix realizes his fear of losing the people close to him is only exacerbated by him not letting them in, and Sylvain realizes there are people who genuinely care for him, and don't just want him for his crest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise Remembered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW for brief graphic violence in the first section.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Although they had unfolded in less than a minute, the events leading up to Felix's first serious battle injury seemed to stretch out in his memory. He had just cut down his third Imperial soldier in a row, with a blow to the neck that released a spurt of blood from the man's severed jugular. Pulling his sword free, Felix spat on the ground in disgust, the metallic stench in his nostrils so strong he could taste it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His victory had bought him a moment of respite, and he used it to scan the battlefield in search of his next opponent. At the edge of his field of view, a particular flash of movement caught his eye: an imperial soldier raising their arm, javelin in hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Felix smirked as he turned his gaze on the soldier, the rest of the battlefield seeming to slow and fade away. It made perfect sense to engage him from afar—not one imperial who had dared approach him today had escaped with their life. But as Felix mentally traced the javelin's trajectory, all humor vanished from his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wasn't the target. </em>
</p><p><em>Sylvain was only a few yards away from Felix, locked in combat with two of Edelgard's men. He had killed his fair share of imperial troops that day, but his Lance of Ruin alone cut a wide berth between his fight and the surrounding chaos. The empty space protected him</em> <em>from stray blows, but, Felix realized, his heart flying into his throat, it also meant a clear shot. And as the soldier let the lance fly, Felix was struck with the horrible certainty that the final point of its arc was his best friend's unshielded back.</em></p><p>
  <em> With a yell, he threw himself behind Sylvain, his sword thudding heavily against the javelin's wooden shaft. For one triumphant, adrenaline-charged second, the block was perfect, but then the steel-tipped foot of the lance swung back around and connected sharply with the side of his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt himself stumble, his vision muddy, and suddenly he was on the ground, aware of nothing but splitting pain and Sylvain's distant, panicked voice, as darkness rushed in around him. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Night was falling when he finally came to—no, it <em> was </em>night, and he was somehow back in his tent, tucked snugly into his own bed. Somewhere, someone had lit a candle, bathing everything in a dull golden glow. His arms and legs felt heavy and awkward, and his whole body ached, as though he had very recently been ill.</p><p>The sound of soft snoring alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. Sylvain was dozing in a chair by his side, his cheek pillowed on his palm. He looked surprisingly clean for someone who had been in battle mere hours earlier. His untidy rust-colored hair had fallen slightly into his eyes, and his face was turned toward Felix, as if he had drifted off while watching him. Felix felt a slight twinge of annoyance, and shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit up.</p><p>"Ow, what the hell?" A sharp bolt of pain shot through his head. Sylvain started, opening his eyes.</p><p>"Felix," he murmured, his brow furrowing deeply in concern. "You're finally awake."</p><p>Felix squinted at him, now feeling even more disoriented. "What...happened to me?"</p><p>Sylvain stared at him for a long moment, a series of worrisome emotions passing over his face. "You saved my life."</p><p>“I did?” Felix stared back at him, a very vague picture of what had transpired earlier that day taking shape in his head. “That’s new.”</p><p>“Clumsily, I’ll admit.” Sylvain said, without his usual smile. “You hit your head.”</p><p>Felix thought back to the lance, and his mistimed parry. These memories were followed by far muddier fragments: <em> a splitting pain in his head as he hit the ground, the sensation of something thick and warm dripping into his eyes, Syvlain’s voice, yelling his name, as he...held him in his arms? </em></p><p>Felix glanced at Sylvain, who was watching him nervously.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>“Yes.” Felix was suddenly aggravated, although he wasn’t sure why. “You don’t need to fuss over me like this,” he tacked on. “What happened during the rest of the battle this afternoon?”</p><p>“Felix….” A furrow appeared between Sylvain’s brows.</p><p>“<em>What? </em>” Felix demanded. He hated when Sylvain took that patronizing tone with him.</p><p>Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t this afternoon. You’ve been out of commission...a bit longer than that.”</p><p>Felix stared at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s been about two days.” Sylvain said, almost apologetically. “You were running a fever for a while, and you woke up a few times, but I doubt you remember—you were totally delerious.”</p><p>"Delirious?" Felix asked, anxiety suddenly rising in him. If Sylvain had been there the whole time, like it seemed…. "Did...I say anything?"</p><p>"Nothing coherent." Sylvain's eyes shied away from his. "You said Glenn's name. A lot, though."</p><p>Felix couldn't help letting out a huff of annoyance, but he supposed it was better than the alternative. </p><p>A moment of heavy silence passed between them. After the blur of waking up, Felix was starting to become more aware of his current state, and realized for the first time that someone must have bothered to tie his hair back, and that he was no longer covered in the grime of battle.</p><p>“Did someone...bathe me?” He asked, breaking the silence. He was very grateful now, but the thought of what had led up to this made him feel quite the opposite.</p><p>“I did, actually.” Sylvain said. “I know you’re not usually comfortable with strangers in your personal space, so I thought it would be best. Mercedes helped.”</p><p>“Oh.” Felix muttered. “That’s all right then.” He paused, as warmth began to creep over his cheeks. He had no idea what that had entailed. “Thanks.” He added.</p><p>Sylvain shrugged, his face a mask of nonchalance. “It had to be done.”</p><p>Felix raised his hand to his head for the first time, running his fingers across the bandage that stretched across his forehead. He had nothing left to ask, besides the question he didn’t want answered. </p><p>“How badly am I injured?”</p><p>Now his best friend smiled slightly, and Felix felt relief flood through him. “Not as badly as you could have been, luckily. Mercedes said the pain should subside over the next two weeks, with rest. After that, it will be a little slow, but if you don’t overexert yourself, you should be back to normal in about a month.”</p><p>Felix's sense of relief vanished, as his stomach flipped over sickeningly. “But what about the war? What about <em>fighting?</em> I can’t just lay here for a month—without me, our forces will be in shambles.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” Sylvain crossed his arms. “I already talked to Dimitri, and he agrees that you need to rest right now. Besides, I’m sure the war will still be here when you’re better.”</p><p>Felix ignored this quip. “I’ve never even missed two days of training before!” He protested. “You can’t just expect me to lie here for weeks on end while you and Ingrid and Dimitri are in battle!”</p><p>He pulled himself out of his cot, ignoring the pounding in his head, and stood. The room immediately swam before him.</p><p>The next thing he knew, Sylvain was beside him, gripping his shoulders to hold him steady.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Felix spat, shaking him off, but as much as he hated admitting it to himself, without Sylvain's support, he had to fight just to stay upright.</p><p>“You looked like you were about to fall over,” Sylvain said, his brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Felix growled, managing to take a few more steps toward the tent flap before pitching forward again.</p><p>“Felix!” Sylvain yelped, catching him around the waist this time, as though they were partners in some absurd dance.</p><p>Felix went limp in his arms. “Drop me.” He muttered.</p><p>“Do you have a death wish?” Sylvain demanded. “What is <em>wrong </em>with you?”</p><p>Felix didn’t respond, glaring at a point on the canvas ceiling behind Sylvain’s head.</p><p>“Just...put me down,” he finally muttered.</p><p>"If you say so." In one swift but smooth movement, Sylvain scooped Felix up behind the back and knees, lifting him into his arms, bridal-style. Felix stared at Sylvain in shock, their faces suddenly mere inches apart, then shot him a vicious glare.</p><p>Sylvain let out a laugh. “You’re surprisingly light without your armor.”</p><p>"I don't even want to ask what you're doing." Felix muttered, struggling feebly against Sylvain's embrace. Finding himself held fast, he returned to glaring. </p><p>“Taking you back to bed,” Sylvain said, as though it were simple. He carefully carried Felix across the room, and laid him down amongst his blankets.</p><p>Felix propped himself up on an elbow. “I <em> can </em>walk, you know.” He tried to hide his involuntary wince, as pain stabbed through his head.</p><p>Now Sylvain let out a genuine laugh. “You certainly just proved that.”</p><p>“Why are you still here?” Felix demanded. “If you’re so concerned for my health, you should just let me sleep.”</p><p>“And let you fall over and hit your head a second time?” Sylvain asked. “I’m pretty sure the best thing I can do for your health right now is protect you from yourself.”</p><p>To both of their surprise, Felix let out a small huff of laughter.</p><p>“You think that’s funny, do you?” Sylvain asked, sinking down on his cot.</p><p>“Coming from you? Yes.” Felix said, pressing a hand against Sylvain’s back. “Get off my bed.”</p><p>Sylvain ignored him. “You’re starting with this <em>now?”</em></p><p>Felix nodded. “Of course I am. It was your recklessness that landed me here in the first place, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“I never asked you to protect me.” Sylvain said. “I would have handled it.”</p><p>“Handled it?” Felix suddenly cried out, mortified as his voice rose dramatically in volume and pitch. “With a spear in your back? You’d be dead, you idiot!”</p><p>“I’d find Mercedes and she’d patch me up good as new.” Sylvain said, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>Felix pulled himself up into a seated position, his head throbbing anew. He almost regretted the yelling. <em>Almost.</em> “Some day,” he said, “it isn’t going to work that way. Don’t you realize that?”</p><p>Sylvain stared at him for a long moment. “Do you know what you were saying while you were delirious?”</p><p>"You said I didn't say anything coherent." He felt anxiety rise within him once again.</p><p>"I lied."</p><p>Felix snorted in annoyance. "As always."</p><p>Sylvain glared at him. "You kept muttering all this shit about how you refused to die for me like Glenn died for Dimitri."</p><p>"I—" Felix felt his stomach sink, and turned away from Sylvain.</p><p>"At first it hurt me, Felix," Sylvain said. "It really did. But as I listened to more of your incoherent babbling, I understood."</p><p>"Oh, good." Felix grumbled.</p><p>“Well, I refuse to die for you either. I haven’t forgotten the promise we made to each other.”</p><p> Felix glanced at Sylvain, and saw that he had dropped his usual smile once again. He was actually <em> serious</em>. </p><p>“You’re such an idiot!” Felix exclaimed.</p><p>Sylvain recoiled instantly. “Don’t call me an idiot, Felix.” He said, his brow furrowing deeply.</p><p>“But a stupid promise like that isn’t going to stop you from dying!” Felix cried, all too aware that his voice was shaking, and had even taken on an edge of desperation. “If you don’t get your shit together, you’re going to leave me here without you and I—I—” He broke off, realizing that he had already said more than he could ever take back. He stared at Sylvain in a panic, alarm bells ringing out in every corner of his mind.</p><hr/><p>Sylvain watched Felix in surprise, as the final pieces of the puzzle his maddeningly taciturn best friend had laid out slowly,  but surely, came together. He broke into a grin. "Felix," he started, “are you in lo—”</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>." Felix pressed his hand against Sylvain’s mouth, shooting him the most violent glare yet. In his annoyance at Felix’s immaturity, Sylvain briefly considered licking his palm just to piss him off, but the swordmaster's expression was already softening, replaced with the calm determination Sylvain had thought he only wore in combat. Then Felix caught hold of his shoulder, roughly pulling him forward.</p><p>Their mouths crashed together.</p><p>Kissing Felix was a lot like kissing a girl, although, as much as Sylvain hated himself for admitting it, it was <em> better</em>. Felix was dreadfully inexperienced, but what he lacked in technique, he made up for in pure intensity. He still kept his grip on Sylvain's shoulder, daring him to pull away first—not that Sylvain ever would have wanted to. He nearly laughed at that thought. </p><p>Felix drew back a moment later, wincing delicately. "I think I came on a bit too strong," he said, the usual harsh edges of his voice smoothed away. "I...need a moment."</p><p>Sylvain watched Felix carefully. His face was a deep shade of pink, but other than that, he appeared to be fine. "I've never kissed another guy before," he remarked aloud, the magnitude of what they had just done sinking in for the first time.</p><p>"I've never kissed anyone before." Felix muttered, raising a hand to his temple.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled. "I could tell."</p><p>Felix shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Nothing." Sylvain said. "It came out wrong." He paused. "I really...liked kissing you."</p><p>"Me too," Felix admitted, his face coloring deeply. "Can we continue?"</p><p>"What about your head?"</p><p>"I'll be fine for a few minutes."</p><p>"<em>A few minutes? </em> Maybe you should try lying down."</p><p>Felix looked uneasy. "I'm not sure if I want—"</p><p>"Don't worry," Sylvain smiled. "I'll be gentle."</p><p>Felix glared at him. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. I'm not one of your <em> women</em>."</p><p>"I know that," Sylvain said, chuckling. "But today you need to be handled with a bit more care than usual."</p><p>Felix sighed, and slowly laid back against the pillows. Sylvain moved over him, his knees coming to rest on either side of Felix's thighs.</p><p>"Is this all right?"</p><p>Felix nodded after a moment, then pulled Sylvain down to kiss him again. He had already seemed to pick up a few things, and opened his mouth eagerly to Sylvain, although the cavalier quickly found himself met with resistance. It came first from Felix's tongue, which Sylvain both expected and welcomed, but then the swordmaster grazed his teeth against his lower lip, and bit down firmly.</p><p>Sylvain smiled against Felix's mouth. It had been quite a long time since a woman had done <em> that </em> to him. Felix released him, and Sylvain decided to use his position to return the favor, nipping at Felix's lips before turning his attention to his neck and collarbone. As Sylvain marked his throat, the swordmaster squirmed beneath him, letting out the most adorable gasps and moans of pleasure. At some point before this, his dexterous hands had worked their way under Sylvain’s shirt, and begun to run greedily over his torso, leaving his skin hot, and every inch of his body burning for more.</p><p>He pulled back. "Felix, wait."</p><p>Felix gazed up at Sylvain, his dark amber eyes drinking him in. His lips were red and swollen, and his loose hair had formed a sort of disheveled halo around his face.</p><p>Sylvain frowned. He hadn't been prepared for this.</p><p>"Sylvain..." Felix said, in a low, breathy voice. "I <em>need</em> you." The look of genuine desire in his eyes awakened something deep in Sylvain he usually tried to keep under control.</p><p>"Not yet," he blurted out. <em> What the hell was he saying? </em> "Not tonight."</p><p>Felix wasn't just some girl he could show a good time, only to wander out of her life a week later when the attraction had lost its appeal. This was his <em> best friend</em>, the most important person to him in the whole world. He needed to take things slowly.</p><p>Felix was still staring at him with that intoxicating look in his eyes, clearly having not yet come down from the high of their impassioned make-out session. Sylvain's head was swimming. "I should...let you get some rest," he said, pulling himself off of Felix and getting to his feet.</p><p>Felix's hand caught his wrist. "Sylvain," Felix murmured, "please just...stay with me?" Sylvain turned back to him and saw that his eyes were unusually full of emotion. "I'll sleep better if I know that you're here, and you're safe."</p><p>Sylvain smiled in spite of himself. "Your cot is a little small for that, don't you think?" He said, eyeing it dubiously.</p><p>Felix shifted over slightly. "We'll make it work. Please?"</p><p>Sylvain laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know I've never been able to say no to you, right?" He asked.</p><p>Felix tugged on his hand. "Just come to bed." He mumbled.</p><p>"Fine, fine," Sylvain said, kicking off his boots, and a little awkwardly, fitted himself into the space that Felix had left. Their bodies were practically pressed against each other. "Like this?"</p><p>Felix nodded, then after a moment, he rolled over to rest his head on Sylvain's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Sylvain shifted to accommodate him, their legs tangling together in the process. </p><p>He had just started to drift off when he realized, with a shock, that this was the first time he had lain in someone's embrace without doubting their motivations for being there. The feeling of being in bed next to Felix—no, <em>surrounded </em> by Felix—was completely different. He felt safe, and really, <em> truly </em> comfortable. The sheer intensity of this sudden awareness caused a swell of emotion within him, and a dry sob escaped his throat. He froze, mortified.</p><p>Felix shifted slightly beside him. "Sylvain, are you...all right?"</p><p>Not sure if his voice would betray him, Sylvain simply held Felix tighter. The swordmaster snuggled up against him, nestling his head under his chin in such a way that the cavalier couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Felix...." He murmured. "I am."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started working on this before I played through Azure Moon, so if the broader context seems a little vague, that's why!</p><p>Also, I just wanted to note that Felix can potentially be read as ace-spec and/or demisexual in this (although it isn't particularly relevant to what happens), since that's how I tend to headcanon him :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>